


魔杖与魁地奇 婚后篇

by shamei1010



Series: HPAU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Summary: 傲罗Erik和黑魔法防御术教授Charles再次面对曾经的敌人与威胁。





	1. 一

一  
送走猫头鹰，Charles叹了口气。算上手头的信，他已经收到Sharon一共二十封吼叫信了。  
信中只有一句话——如果Erik不能准时出席Hank和Raven的婚礼也不要紧。看吧，他的妈妈一向温柔体贴。接下来Sharon说道：“还有两周时间，你可以换个丈夫。”  
信末附带一本厚厚的《巴克斯成功男巫手册》，里面详实记录了一百多位未婚男巫的长相和资料。其中一个叫Dean Anjou的金发男巫还被Sharon画上了一条重重的下划线。他是布斯巴顿毕业生，二十六岁，五英尺十英寸高，就职于国际巫师联络处。  
Charles刚到院子门口，看见起居室的灯亮着。他犹豫了一会才忍住幻影移形到吊死鬼酒吧的冲动。不用多想，他的妹妹又准时出现在他家了。  
Raven已经连续一星期来格伦科探望他，虽然她打着Charles需要人陪需要倾诉的旗号，但Charles觉得最深层次的原因应该是她有点婚前恐惧症。  
他进院的时候不小心拧坏了门上的黑魔法探测器，他摆弄了好一会也没修好，以前这些东西都是Erik修理。  
他只好拎着黑魔法探测器进门。和往常不同，壁炉的炭火已经点燃，屋内暖烘烘的。  
厨房的灯亮着，他感到一丝恐慌。Raven完美的遗传了Sharon的厨艺，他的厨房可能要重新装修了。  
不过，即使屋子被炸平也不能阻止Charles休息。他坐进扶手椅，为僵硬的后背得到舒缓发出小声的叹息。  
多么漫长的一天啊。他上了两节课，匆匆忙忙吃完午饭后被叫到校长室开了两个小时的会——以下午茶的名义。他和六位老师讨论了关于加强石墩出动和强强厉威等咒语的保护范围，并且制定禁止使用笑料商店A11以上商品规则等等。Charles用尽了全部意志力才没睡着。  
下午格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇魁地奇比赛，他好死不死抽中了场内裁判，跟着孩子们一圈又一圈飞下来，他感觉马上要散架了。这一切没结束，放学后拉文克劳和史莱特林一年级的新生晚自习，他必须留校辅导。明天早上他要帮合唱团排练，之后是两个学院的随堂考试。现在的他无比同情当年的那些老师们，他不知道他们是怎么活下来的。  
Charles庆幸于自己的忙碌，这样他不用想Erik有多久没回家了。  
完全不想Erik是不可能的，那个混蛋整整消失了六个月，音信全无的六个月。那天晚上，他们吃过晚饭，一封魔法部的秘信飘进了他们的屋子。Erik读完信立刻出了门。临行前他只留下一句话——“我很快回来。”  
他们结婚六年，Erik办案离开家的时间很少超过两天，最高纪录是两个星期。现在，六个月过去了，Charles相信Erik还能刷新更高的纪录。  
他去过傲罗办公室，接待他的是他们的学长Beaubier，Beaubier客气得要命，他们喝了两杯茶吃了一盘点心，从新麻瓜法案修订聊到家养小精灵税务改革。Beaubier故意把话题引到热点事件上，绝口不提Erik的去处。

Charles摘下围巾，让它乖乖飞去衣帽架。再把Sharon的信、文件包和黑魔法防御器一齐丢到矮桌上。他什么也不想干，他必须睡十分，不，五分钟，起来批改作业。  
厨房里传来一声令人无法忽视的杯碟磕碰声。  
“Raven？别碰流利台上的红色坩埚，它很久没添火龙清洁剂了，顺时针搅拌会吐出不少莫特拉鼠指甲，相信我，你绝不想看见那个画面。”  
不只坩埚，他们的飞路网也该修了，Raven上次来的时候等了足足十分钟，右脚和右手才一齐到达。不只如此，一次误操作她被传送去亚比多斯，半天后才传送回来。  
Raven不吭声，Charles懒得去猜她打碎了厨房里的什么东西。  
“对了，昨天我在对角巷遇到了Hank，你们的礼服摩金夫人修改得很完美，按照要求加入隐身和防水功能，根据早晚时间不同还能变换三种色彩。”他想到，Hank可能已经和Raven谈过。“至少，你不用再担心这个。”  
Charles站了起来，因为他看到厨房里的人走了出来，不是Raven，而是他失踪六个月的丈夫。  
Erik穿着一身麻瓜的衣服。黑色高领衫外套棕色夹克，下身搭配长裤。他看起来瘦了一点，但体格仍然很结实。Erik不是第一次穿麻瓜衣服，但眼前这身非常性感，Charles移不开目光，他觉得喉咙渴得要命。  
“我想给你泡杯茶。”Erik无奈地说，“结果茶壶倒了几次都是酒。”  
“我正需要。”Charles接过杯子一饮而尽，然后舔着下嘴唇说，“火焰威士忌，我最近每晚都要喝两杯。”  
“睡得不好吗？”  
Charles满脑子都在盘旋着，明知故问的混蛋。从来不知道我多担心你。以及，过来吻我，然后直接在餐桌上操我，像我们六个月前曾做的那样。可惜的是他的丈夫没有用摄神取念，不能读出他的心思。  
Charles手一挥，大门砰地一声敞开，他故意用一种漠不关心的语气反问：“回来取衣服？要住几晚？”  
冷风灌进屋内，把Sharon的二十封信吹到地面上，《巴克斯成功男巫手册》的纸页被吹得哗哗响。  
伴随Sharon咆哮信的那句，“你可以换个丈夫。”Erik翻了翻手册，把它扔回桌面，“在等Anjou？”  
“没错。他每天晚上都来陪我，如果聊得太晚他会住在这里，就住楼上卧室。每天早上他还会煮早饭给我吃。”  
“趁他来之前我们还有很多时间好好谈谈。”  
屋门在Charles身后重重地关上，他没来得及掏出魔杖就被Erik抱进怀里，手里的杯子摔到地上。

Erik的吻用力又蛮横，算得上啃咬了。Charles张开嘴回应，Erik的舌头在他的口腔里游移，他的脑子迷迷糊糊的，全部念头化成了一句话。“太久了，六个月了。”  
恍惚间Charles瞥了眼墙壁的咕咕钟，钟面Charles和Erik的指针都一齐指向家中——他没在做梦。  
Erik开始啃咬Charles侧颈的时候，Charles剥掉了Erik的夹克衫。Erik掏出魔杖——从裤袋里。Charles皱了皱眉什么也没说。他曾经在课堂上反复强调禁止学生们这么做，要不是他眼前有更要紧的事，他一定会惩罚他的丈夫抄写《魔法防御理论》序言五十遍。  
Erik挥舞魔杖，Charles的长袍滑落到地面上。  
Charles脸红得发烫。“你这个混蛋。我们说过的，不准再对我的长袍用切割咒。”  
Erik含混地答应，急切地撕扯掉Charles身上的两件羊毛衫和一件衬衫，嘴里抱怨Charles穿得太多。  
Charles象征性地挣扎了一下，任由Erik继续解开他的裤扣，脱掉长裤和内裤，把赤裸的他按到墙上。  
他们新婚的时候不止一次这么搞过，结果把住在墙里的一窝嗅嗅都吓跑了。  
Erik花了很长的时间亲吻Charles左肩的皮肤，那里光滑柔软，找不出一点疤痕。Charles知道，那件事在Erik的心里留下了一道阴影。随着岁月流逝，阴影逐渐扩大，像一座牢笼永远囚禁Erik的一部分快乐。  
Erik双手揉捏着Charles腰间的软肉，灼热的呼吸渗透进他后颈的毛孔。“看来你的Anjou失约了。”  
“操你，Erik”。Charles侧过头去吻Erik的嘴唇，Erik的手指顺着Charles的尾椎向下滑，最后停留在洞口周围摩挲。  
鉴于Raven可能在几分钟后出现，Charles扭动着抗议。“别在这儿。”  
他们花了不少时间踉跄着从楼梯走到二楼卧室。当Charles后背陷进他们的大床，Erik的耐心都快耗尽了。  
Erik扯开床头柜的抽屉，拿出里面的月桂油，瓶里的液体只剩下一半。“你和他用掉不少。”  
Charles脸红得几乎能熨烫床单。实际情况是，他每天晚上都想着Erik自慰。他嘴硬地反驳：“Anjou废话从来没有这么多。”  
Erik近乎粗暴地分开Charles的双腿，让Charles的后穴完全暴露在他的注视下。  
他用一根根手指扩张Charles的时候，力度比Charles预想中温柔得多。  
Charles发出小声地抗议，不只因为太久他们都没做爱。Erik完好地穿着高领衫和长裤，他无比渴望触摸Erik结实的胸膛和腹肌。他朝Erik的裤子瞥了一眼，那里早已支起了一座帐篷。  
“你该把它脱掉。”Charles喘息着说。他觉得光是一边适应Erik滑进后穴中的四根手指，一边完整挤出一句话已经不容易了。  
Erik停滞了两秒，缓慢地退出指头。Charles稍稍松了口气，Erik带着坏心向上弯曲指头，Charles忍不住尖叫出声。他现在硬的要命，浑身滚烫，小腹沾满了阴茎流出的前液。  
Erik挥手熄灭了灯，Charles听见一阵细微的摩擦声，Erik脱掉了的衣服。  
他们的身体纠缠在一起。Charles顺势攀住Erik的脖子，手顺着肩部肌肉的曲线向下滑，指尖纠结的触感让他停下来。“什么时候受的伤？”  
Erik默不作声，Charles试图爬起来查看Erik的伤口， Erik捏住他手腕。“专心一点。”  
“不管是谁干的，我要杀了他。”Charles愤恨地说。  
Charles感到他的丈夫在黑暗中轻笑了一声，接着Erik嘴唇覆盖上他敏感的耳垂。Charles发出一声重重的叹息，手指插进Erik的发丝间。“别想糊弄过去。”  
Erik脸埋到Charles侧颈，嘴唇覆盖Charles锁骨的小窝，那里有几颗不明显的小雀斑，多年的共同生活，Erik闭着眼睛也能找寻到它们的位置。  
Charles感到喝下的酒在胃里窜起了热度，热度逐渐攀升快把他烧化了。他重重地吞咽，Erik在他的喉结上轻轻舔了一口，Charles以满意的轻哼回应他的丈夫。  
舌尖温热的触感滑向了Charles的乳头，Erik的舌头灵活地挑逗着它，直到它变得硬挺。他下流的动作引起了Charles的一阵轻颤。  
“天啊，快点操我。”Charles几乎用气音说出来。他相信Erik的忍耐力也到了极限。  
Erik后撤回去，Charles把双腿分得更开，以便Erik的进入。Erik一只手按住Charles的大腿，另一只手扶着阴茎，龟头抵住穴口缓缓推了进去。  
Erik进入的并不深，Charles还是适应了好一会。Erik温柔地轻吻他的嘴唇，手指拨动他的乳头。  
Charles疯狂的想要，等最初的钝痛过去，他双手环住Erik的脖子，胡乱地亲吻丈夫的嘴唇，小幅度地收紧后穴，他满意地感觉到体内的那根阴茎变得更硬了。  
Charles显然知道怎样的举动能让他的丈夫疯狂。Erik咬着牙把阴茎推得更深，在他完全陷入Charles体内的时候，两个人同时发出了一声呻吟。  
Erik抽出阴茎，然后挺腰整根插进Charles的后穴，Charles感到完全被撑满了。他还没调整好呼吸，Erik狠狠抽插了几次。Charles双手攥紧床单，他的头脑昏沉，呼吸全乱了。  
他想开口让Erik慢一点，但嘴里只能发出断断续续的呻吟。  
Charles的叫声鼓励了他的丈夫，Erik更加卖力地操干着他，巨大的阴茎每一次都刮擦着他的前列腺出入。快感让Charles不由自主地绷紧了身体，一些无法辨识的词夹杂着Erik的名字从他的嘴里挤出来。  
长时间的被迫禁欲让Charles没撑多久就射了，他满意地享受了一会高潮带来的余韵，忍不住闭起眼睛。Charles满身是汗，小腹沾满了自己的精液。他没力气清理，他实在太困了，他要休息。Erik坚硬的阴茎还埋在他里面。他含混地发出几个音节，带着求饶的意味。  
Erik抽出了阴茎，但没放过Charles。他搂抱Charles的腰把Charles扶起来，“还没结束。”  
Charles一阵晕眩，他双手搭上Erik的肩膀勉强撑住自己。Erik的手指就开始玩弄他刚刚被蹂躏过的洞口，不出意料，Charles感到全身的血液都涌向了阴茎，才射精不久，他又硬了。  
“没有Anjou，你明明知道。”Charles含混地说。  
“我知道。你喜欢激怒我，一次又一次。”  
Charles恍惚间感到Erik的阴茎抵在他的洞口上，他惊慌地深吸了口气，Erik开始把他往下压。“你有大把时间反省。”

Charles第二次射出来的时候全身瘫软，他发出小声的啜泣，累得完全动不了。Erik抽插了几次射在了他里面，至于Erik什么时候为他做的清理他毫无印象。

当中午的阳光爬进小屋，Charles睁开了眼睛，卧室一片凌乱，空气中充满了性的味道。他挣扎着撑起自己，寻找丈夫的影子。  
Erik推开门进来，他换了一身黑色的长袍，头发梳理得很整齐。他盯着Charles目光灼热，Charles低头看到自己的胸膛和侧颈满是Erik留下的“印记”，脸上很快升起了热度。“我今天上午还有两节课。”  
Erik走到床边，指头划过Charles胸前的痕迹。“那么，你该想好请假理由了。”

接下来的两天，除了吃饭和洗澡，他们大部分时间都待在床上做爱。他们就像回到了学生时代。Charles隐隐约约感觉可能他说不定会因为过度旺盛的性欲被送进圣芒戈。但谁会去真的抓他呢？他和丈夫分开了六个月，他们有权时时刻刻腻在一起。

到第三天早上的时候，Charles表示，他必须要去上班，他得给校长一个合理的解释。Erik也要去魔法部报道。他们在院子门口依依不舍，Erik拉住Charles给了他一个长长的深吻，才放他离开。


	2. 二

二

Charles幻影移形到门厅的时候，大部分霍格沃茨学生还没起床。  
两个五年级的斯莱特林学生站在天花板上互相抛掷肉瘤弹，他没收了一袋肉瘤弹，但没有扣学院分。却换来他们在他背后不服气的做鬼脸和翻白眼。他怀疑自己和学生时代讨厌的老师越来越像，关于这个问题他和Erik讨论过不下十几次，最后都以Erik堵住他的嘴告终。  
一个赶去魁地奇训练场的格兰芬多三年级学生向他问了早安，他好心地提醒他穿错了赫奇帕奇的斗篷，那个男孩子瞬间红了脸。Charles无比理解，他和Erik在学生时代常发生这种事。  
他刚踏上变来变去的楼梯，一个尖叫游游球正中他的后背。要不是Charles想着Erik的事，他本可以躲开。Charles无奈地回头，盯着丢游游球的家伙，他叫Ralph Aldridge，是个七年级学生，穿着史莱特林长袍，银色的长发随意地扎成一条马尾披在肩上，身高比Charles还要高半头。  
“本学期第十二次恶作剧成功。”Aldridge眨眨灰色的眼睛，懒洋洋地说，“这次打算如何处罚我？清理盥洗室？抄写《魔法防御理论》？向我那不存在的父母寄信？来吧，我等不及了。”  
“你不可能乖乖听话——”Charles把口袋中的肉瘤弹朝Aldridge丢了出去，肉瘤弹正中他的脸颊，那里迅速鼓起了一个大包。  
“罚你顶着它一天。”Charles说，“欢迎向校长投诉我。”  
Aldridge难以置信地摸着脸颊的包愣了半分钟，大笑起来。

Charles好不容易来到八楼校长室，他在门口念出咒语，沉重的石兽跳到一边。他走上旋转楼梯，穿过栎木大门进入校长室。  
自从换了新任校长每次Charles来到这里都要做一番心理建设。他深吸了口气，屋里的霉味钻进他的鼻腔，他搞不清楚这屋子的怪味是刻意用魔法营造的，还是确实有段时间没人打扫了。  
新校长喜欢雨天，所以校长室的三面窗子都用魔法创造出了暴雨敲击窗子的画面。哪怕窗外阳光明媚，屋内仍然漆黑一片。  
不仅如此，为了迎合新校长的喜好，霍格沃茨礼堂每个月会专门挑一天出来，把天花板换成阴云密布，电闪雷鸣的样子。

Charles走上台阶。校长正坐在一张巨大的胡桃木书桌后低头签署文件。他拿着羽毛笔签完第一张把羊皮纸放到一旁，让羽毛笔自动签下一张。  
“早安，Xavier教授。”校长从文件上抬起头，一双淡蓝色的眼睛从金边眼睛上方打量Charles。微弱的烛光显得他消瘦、苍白的面孔有点吓人。他他穿着黑色的丝绸长袍，系着同样质地的领结。一头银白色的短发整齐地向后梳拢，下巴刮得干干净净，看上去和他过去当管理员时完全不一样。  
十多年前两名傲罗为了调查一桩案子潜伏在霍格沃茨。其中一位化身为身材矮胖、戴假发的Gregor Sterling教授，另一位则化身为脾气古怪、相貌丑陋的管理员William Stryker。  
“早安，Stryker教授。我是来销假的。关于我两天前发出的那封信——”Charles不得不因为轰鸣的雷声提高了音量。“我处理完了手头的事。”  
“我还以为你能在家多待几天。”Stryker盯着他，仿佛早看穿了他真实的请假理由，“这周学校没有排你的课。实际上，我们决定把黑魔法防御术移出课程表。”  
一连串的雷声掩盖了历任校长画像的抗议，Stryker好像没听到似的继续翻看文件。Charles觉得Stryker在用一种方式向历任校长传达一个信号——他已经不再是过去那个对他们言听计从的管理员了。  
Charles等雷声和议论声都平静下来问道：“你们打算解雇我？原因是什么？”  
“不是解雇，这是魔法部新发的文件。”Stryker挥手让一张羊皮纸浮起来，飘到Charles的面前几英寸的地方停下。Charles清清楚楚地看到上面写着简短的一句话——取消霍格沃茨一到七年级学生的黑魔法防御术课程，右下角还有魔法部长的签名。Stryker 继续说道：“我第一时间向魔法部提出抗议。具体原因他们没有透露，据说取消课程是多方商讨得出的决定。我知道你一时间很难接受。不如这样，数字占卜课缺一位经验丰富的教授，我记得你在校期间这门课一直是优秀，你可以先教一个月的数字占卜，之后我再安排你的课程。说句题外话，对这门课感兴趣的学生非常多。”  
“我不能接受，与兴趣无关，霍格沃茨的学生必须有能力保护自己。”  
“Logan的名言。”Stryker微微皱了皱眉毛，仿佛听到了什么荒唐话。“恐怕无法撤销，我也无能为力。”  
“它是针对我个人的，还是面向全部魔法学校的。”  
“无可奉告。”Stryker冷冰冰地说道。  
Charles半天没开口，Stryker以为他已经接受了魔法部的安排。“还有什么事吗？Xavier教授？”  
“没有。我要和魔法部长谈谈。”

Charles和现任魔法部长Calvin Cotton并不熟悉。他只记得他是个跟在父亲身后唯唯诺诺的小个子，凸眼睛、山羊胡，喜欢穿灰色呢料条纹长袍和斗篷。  
Charles还是第一次从来宾入口进入魔法部，他在肮脏、寒冷的电话亭里等了将近十分钟才得到接待女巫的回复。这期间他几乎把电话亭中的涂鸦都背下来了。也许是线路长时间得不到检修，接待女巫的声音听起来断断续续的。“说出……你的……待办事项……”  
Charles回答完，退币口跳出写着：“Charles Xavier 预约0876 ”的银色徽章。他把徽章别上长袍，接到指令的电话亭发出一声嘶吼开始下沉。  
又是漫长的十分钟过去，电话亭沉到了底层。伴随着女巫用三种语言说明魔法部的注意事项，他在拨号盘上拨出：“3946”，门开了。  
熟悉的场景又一次出现在Charles眼前，不断变换色彩的天花板，乌黑发亮的地面、金光闪闪的喷泉，以及一幅巨大的魔法部长海报，海报上的Cotton一改过去小心、谨慎的姿态。他高举魔杖，灰色的眼睛紧盯着来往的巫师不放，嘴里严厉地吼叫：“我知道你是怎么样的巫师。”隔了一会他探头看向镜头侧面，“我需要再补拍一张吗？我再换一个强有力的姿势，例如这样——”他努力昂起头，“你确定不用了？”  
成千上万个从壁炉中走出的巫师对这副画像早已经见怪不怪。  
Charles穿过层层人群，径直走向安检处。他将魔杖放到安检器上，安检巫师不带任何感情地念出仪器上的字：“黄岑木、雄独角兽毛、十一英寸，使用十五年。行了，你可以通行。”  
Charles取回魔杖走进偏厅，与一大群准备打卡上班的巫师一同挤在升降梯门口。  
不一会升降梯降到Charles面前，等栅栏打开Charles准备踏进升降梯时他的肩膀被人拍了一下。  
Charles转过头，对方是个三十出头的男巫，身材高大，体格健壮，身穿黑色呢料长袍，颈间系着着翠绿色领带，腋下夹着一个鼓鼓囊囊的文件包。他的鼻梁架着一副角质眼镜，红色短发抹了过多的发油，亮得几乎能晃瞎人的眼睛。  
男巫看到Charles疑惑的表情，先是摘掉眼镜，然后自我介绍道：“认不出来了吗？Janos Quested。现在在魔杖销毁执行司工作。”  
Charles愣了两秒。Janos Quested的变化的确太大，谁能想象到当初霍格沃茨最出名的问题学生如今变成了一个循规蹈矩的上班族。  
Charles和Janos打了招呼，心不在焉地和Janos聊了几句天气和时政，继续等下一部升降梯。  
“我知道你为什么在这儿。”Janos说道。  
好吧，全世界都知道他被解雇了。没多久，他的妈妈就会知道这件大事，然后他会接到第二十一封吼叫信。Charles摇摇头，现的他在没有必要为未来的事发愁。  
“还有五分钟开庭，这次Lehnsherr第一次受审，你一定很担心他。不过，担心也没用……”  
Charles猛地转过身——他的动作太大踩到了旁边一个女巫的脚。“Erik准备受审？这到底是怎么一回事？”  
“我以为你知道。”Janos结结巴巴地说，“魔法部有充分的的证据表明，Erik Lehnsherr在六月至十一月执行任务期间对三个麻瓜使用了不可饶恕咒。”

Erik等Charles的背影消失了半分钟才通过飞路网进入魔法部魔法部长办公室。网络出了点状况，他比平时多花了五分钟才到达了目的地。

魔法部长Cotton在办公室内来来回回地踱步。见到Erik，他兴奋地开口：“早上好Lehnsherr，你的到来是否意味着已经找到他的下落了。”  
“我已经确定了他的藏身地点和身份。”Erik严肃地说，“请签发一张搜查令，马上对他的住处实行搜查。”  
“当然，当然。”Cotton挪回办公桌前，他飞快地签下一张羊皮纸递给Erik，Erik核对无误后把它卷好装进了口袋。  
“对了，我知道你一向谨慎，但是我还是要问一句，你没把他的行踪告诉任何人吧？包括你的丈夫。”  
“没有。”  
Cotton从酒柜中召唤出一瓶火焰威士忌和两个酒杯，他把酒倒进酒杯，让其中一个酒杯飞向Erik，“干杯。”  
“我记得你提过办公时间禁止饮酒。”Erik把杯子推了回去。  
“今天破例，算是位抓到他提前庆祝。”Cotton举起杯子向Erik做了个致敬的动作，然后把酒一饮而尽。

走出办公室站在升降梯前，Erik松了口气。等这次任务结束，他绝对要好好休息一段时间，多花点时间陪伴Charles。想到这里，对Charles的愧疚感涌上心头。他失踪了六个月，他能想象出Charles有多么担心。

升降梯的栅栏打开，五个傲罗从里面走了出来，他们把Erik团团围住。  
为首的是Erik的部下Pryor Doherty，他身穿傲罗制服，金发剃成平头，他脸上最突出的特征莫过于额头和脸颊上两道深深的疤痕，那是他独自面对一群狼人留下的“勋章”。五个傲罗同时抽出魔杖指向Erik。“Erik Lehnsherr，你被捕了。”  
“我犯了什么罪？”  
“十一月二日，也就是昨天，你在牛津街七十五号对三名麻瓜使用了不可饶恕咒，三名麻瓜当场死亡。”  
“昨天我和我的丈夫一直待在格伦科的家中。”Erik手指移向魔杖，他绝不会不做抵抗被他们捉住。  
“别动！放下魔杖！别让我们犯难，Lehnsherr。”Doherty声音颤抖，“我们相信你没有用。整条街的麻瓜都认得你的长相。”  
他的魔杖尖对准Erik，一道闪光迎面向Erik袭来，Erik挥舞魔杖弹开咒语。其他四个傲罗同时向Erik发动攻击，几道光束擦着Erik的脸颊飞过。Erik立刻回击，把他们一一击倒。  
“Lehnsherr身为傲罗，你该清楚拒捕的下场。”Doherty喊道。  
Erik不理会他的话，他用魔法把几个傲罗捆住，再抽走了他们的魔杖，大步走向升降梯。  
就在这时，他感到口袋中发出砰地一声。紧接着他的肋骨一阵剧痛，像有谁在胸上开了个洞。他知道是那张搜查令在作怪。他咬紧牙关，试图让自己清醒，用仅存的体力挥舞魔杖。搜查令连着发出几声巨响，巨大的疼痛立刻压垮了他，他随时可能倒下。大量的血从伤口渗出来，Erik呼吸变得困难，意识跟着模糊。他去摸搜查令，可手不听使唤，失去意识前，一大群傲罗围住了他。

Erik醒过来的时候，全身被锁链结结实实地捆住了。等眼睛适应微弱的光线，他辨认出正身处审判室中，审判席前排十几个身穿紫红色长袍巫师面无表情地坐在那里，Erik能认出其中大部分巫师，国际巫师联合会会长、记忆注销指挥部成员、还有几个逆转偶发事件小组的人。靠门的位置坐着Pryor Doherty和几个傲罗。审判席正中间的位置坐着魔法部长Calvin Cotton。  
虽然明知道不可能挣脱，Erik还是下意识地用力拧动锁链，锁链捆得更紧了。他咒骂了一声，感到喉咙被施了无声咒，他一点声音也发不出来。Erik在心底冷笑了一声，他们没打算公平地审判他，他们只想把他送进阿兹卡班。  
“审判开始。”Cotton介绍完审问者和记录员后，拿着羊皮纸大声念道，“十一月二日。被告Erik Lehnsherr在牛津街七十五号对三名麻瓜使用了不可饶恕咒——阿瓦达索命和钻心剜骨。导致两名麻瓜死亡，一名麻瓜重伤。他的行为严重触犯了《麻瓜保护条例》和《国际保密法》，现在对他进行裁决。认为他有罪的请举手——”  
在座的巫师之间没有任何交流，他们纷纷举起了手，大声喊着：“有罪！”只有Pryor Doherty和那几个傲罗没动。  
“有两个目击者正在赶来的路上，我们该听听证人是怎么说的再定Lehnsherr的罪。”Doherty急急地说道。  
“证据充分，被告是个极度危险的巫师，他该被立刻送进阿兹卡班。”一个嘶哑的男声严厉地说道。Erik认出他是国际巫师联合会会长Eugene Longman。  
几个傲罗站起来大声抗议，他们被Cotton以藐视法庭罪赶了出去。  
接下来一切都按照Erik想象中发展，他被法庭判处终身监禁。四个巫师压着他离开审判室。Erik脑子唯一的念头是，他们很快就会对Charles下手。他拼命地在层层锁链中挣扎，恨不得立刻飞到Charles身边。  
等坐上升降梯，站在他右边那个红头发，黑眼睛，皮肤苍白的年轻巫师突然把手搭在了他的腰上，Erik费力地扭过头。红发巫师朝他调皮地眨了眨眼。  
“别碰他！”另一个身材高大的老年巫师大吼道。  
“昏昏倒地！”红发巫师挥舞魔杖，三个巫师昏倒在地上。  
红发巫师松开Erik身上的锁链和颈间的束缚，然后紧紧抱住了他。  
Erik伸出手抚摸怀中巫师渐渐变成深褐色的头发，“我很抱歉。”


	3. 三

三

Charles仔细处理了Erik的伤口，同Erik一起幻影移形到家门口。  
进入屋子，Charles在房间里抓了几样东西，“黑魔法探测器、隐身烟雾弹、变身帽……我们得马上离开，傲罗用不了多久就会追过来。”接着他把魔杖递给Erik，“ Quested还没来得及销毁他。”  
Erik顺势抓住Charles的手，再次抱住他。这是个充满感激、内疚的拥抱。  
“你不能再去霍格沃茨了。”Erik的声音中带着一丝苦涩。  
“魔法部早把我停职了，我在放长假。”Charles故作轻松地说道。  
Erik把他抱得更紧，Charles把头埋在Erik怀里，脸颊蹭了蹭Erik的肩膀。  
他们的拥抱没超过半分钟，Doherty带领傲罗追来了。  
他们像一团比利威格虫从壁炉的飞路网涌出来，不过由于网络尚未修理，他们的手脚都没能同时到达。所有傲罗四肢掉在地上，和被切碎的石膏雕像差不多。他们眼睁睁看着Charles和Erik手拉手往门口走却什么也做不了。  
Doherty好不容易才用腰支撑着上半身从地板爬起来。“放弃吧，Erik，无论你逃到哪儿，我们都会找到你的。你违反了两条《魔杖条例》，还涉嫌对傲罗使用不可饶恕咒——四分五裂。Boyle，把你的膝盖从我脸上拿开！我不能念咒语了。”说着，Doherty用一只左手去抽魔杖。  
另外一个傲罗Johannes Boyle也跟着用一只右手握着魔杖念起了咒语，他的状况比Doherty还要糟一些，因为他毛茸茸的头正坐在桌面的茶壶上，活像给茶壶加了一只红色的毛线茶壶套。  
“除你——啊——我的小指！”Doherty的咒语没读完，因为Boyle的脚踩中了他的腰，他自己的右脚狠狠地踢中了他可怜的左手。  
Boyle的咒语擦着头下的茶壶一闪而过，茶壶晃了晃，在桌面碎成了两半。  
“还好不是我的头。”Boyle庆幸地说道，然后用自己躺在地面的左手拍了拍旁边Robert Huyg的胸膛。“梅林保佑！”  
“别这样，我已经订婚了。”Huyg远在两英尺外的脸涨得通红。“要是他知道了，你觉得他会怎么想？他说不定会杀掉你，还要把你的尸体做成衣帽架。”  
“我不在乎。”Boyle嘶哑着嗓音说道。  
“你真可爱。”Huyg的头凑过去吻Boyle的手指，却吻到了旁边Carlota Boleyn的脖子……  
“对我尊重点！你这只愚蠢的巨怪！”Boleyn恶狠狠地叫起来。

伴随着Boleyn的怒吼，Charles和Erik骑着扫帚离开了家。  
他们一路往北飞，途径一个游乐园时，Charles停了下来。  
“今晚在这里扎营。”Charles说着走到一棵高大的橡树旁边，他从口袋中拿出一个方方正正的袋子展开，袋子每展开一次就扩大一倍，等他全部伸展完毕，他变成了一个四英尺高，三英尺宽的小树屋。Charles轻轻把他往树上一推，他稳稳当当地挂在树杈上，一卷绳梯啪嗒一声从小门垂落下来。  
他们顺着卷梯爬进树屋，树屋内部用了无痕伸展咒，所以宽敞了许多。不过舒适度和他们在格伦科的家没法比。树屋只有一间房，包括了厨房、起居室、和卧室，一进门的地方安置着一间狭窄的洗浴间。树屋是他们结婚旅行时买的，因为长时间放在置物间，闻起来有股灰尘的味道。  
Charles推开窗，让清新的风吹散屋内陈旧的空气。等霉味散尽，Charles升起炉火，再让床单像八爪鱼一样游动着铺平，接着让枕头、靠枕自己敲打蓬松，再让接满水的水壶跳上炉灶……最后他念出咒语给树屋临近二十英尺的范围使用了麻瓜屏蔽和平安镇守。“这里很隐蔽，傲罗不会发现——”  
Erik在身后抱住Charles，Charles侧过头给了Erik一个安慰的吻。他心底无比庆幸经历了这样一场风波他们仍安然无恙。  
“能把六个月里发生的事原原本本地告诉我吗？”  
“我和我那一小队人在索尔兹伯里监视一个叫Rene Ziegler的麻瓜。傲罗指挥部给出的信息很少。我只知道他是黑巫师Persico的仆人之一。 Ziegler五十岁，在一家药房上班。我们监视了六个月都没有异常，他看上去是一个彻头彻尾的麻瓜，与Persico毫无关联。直到两周前，Ziegler突然偷袭了我们。我很幸运，没受什么伤。Doherty和Boyle在圣芒戈住了整整一周。”  
Charles皱起了眉头，他触摸过Erik身上的疤痕，那并不能叫“没什么伤”。 Erik扣住Charles的手指。“我们控制住了Ziegler，不出意外，他现在已经躺在阿兹卡班了。”  
“牛津街的案子是谁干的呢？那个人杀掉了三个人还妄图嫁祸给你。”Charles的脑中闪过一个模糊想法，但他立刻把他否定了。更让他奇怪的是Cotton居然相信了这种说法。  
“你对Cotton了解多少？”  
“他在错误信息办公室干了六年，后来调到飞路网办公室。我小的时候他来过温彻斯特两次，一次因为一个麻瓜误闯了魔法世界还染上了死斑谷病，另一次为了2112年的飞路网瘫痪。他一直单身，除了一个长期住在圣芒戈的姑妈再没有其他亲人。这些档案上都能查到。当年魔法部长选举，除了Logan，呼声最高的是他。”Charles沉默了一会，“我认为他不太可能策划整件事。”  
“在哪儿能找到他？”  
“他住在埃克塞特，但没人知道具体地址。魔法部长的住址属于魔法部头号机密，即使是高级副部长也无权查询详细住址。不过，”Charles朝Erik眨眨眼，“我有办法。”

十分钟后他们出现在主街的一间餐厅门口。  
Charles对着饭馆玻璃打量他们的影子。他穿着毛料外套和卡其裤，Erik穿着风衣搭配长裤，他们看起来不过是一对再普通不过麻瓜夫夫。  
Charles吻了吻Erik的脸颊，Erik微微侧脸接受了这个吻。他们的举动引来了一个行人的侧目。Erik试图掏魔杖，但Charles拉住了他的手。“你这身衣服很可爱。他对你感兴趣，想约你出去。”  
“我对他毫无兴趣。”Erik攥紧了Charles的手。“我只想要你。”  
Charles的脸微微发热，“该办正事了。”  
Erik并没想到Charles的“办正事”就是在餐厅里吃了一顿普通的晚饭。  
“别紧张，亲爱的。”Charles手越过桌面握住了Erik的手。“他们全是麻瓜。”  
即便Charles这么说，一个总往他们这个方向看的男人还是让Erik的嘴唇不自在地抿紧了。Charles完全相信，即使不用魔杖，Erik也能用拳头把那个家伙揍个半死。  
Erik很难改掉傲罗的习惯，他从一进门起，就不停地检查出入口、天花板、以及黑巫师经常藏身的地毯下面。他的思维充满紧张的情绪，Charles不需要用摄神取念也能读出来。他们共同生活了六年，他太了解Erik了。  
“跟我来。”Charles付完账（用了麻瓜的两张纸币），带着Erik来到餐厅的洗手间。洗手间，白色的墙面上挂着一张画，画上画的是一栋木头搭建的尖顶小屋，屋外被一圈紫柳环绕。  
“他让我想到了坦德里奇。”Erik的声音嘶哑，Charles的脸红了起来。  
那是他们蜜月的时候，他们住在坦德里奇的一家巫师旅馆，他们在那里度一段非常快乐的日子。  
如果不是还有重要的事要办，Charles肯定会狠狠地吻住Erik。  
“我很怀念。”他从口袋中拿出两顶变身帽。“不过今天我们无法重温旧梦了。”  
说完Charles把其中一顶帽子戴在头上，接着他打了个大大的喷嚏，下一秒他的身体像泄气的气球不停地缩小，幸好整个过程并不疼，一眨眼的时间他的身高缩到不到三英尺高，看上去和四、五岁的孩子差不多。与此同时，他的眼睛和耳朵却增大得不成比例。  
“我看上去怎么样？”Charles的声音比平时说话尖了不少，因为他变成了一只家养小精灵。  
“我不明白。”  
“戴上你的帽子。这扇门只有小精灵能进。”等Erik也变成后Charles把他们的衣服缩小，然后敲了敲墙壁上的画，用的节拍是《奔跑的八眼蜘蛛》第一句的旋律。  
那副画像门一样从侧面打开，尺寸刚好容纳变小以后的Charles进入。  
他们一个接一个进入画内，大门在他们身后关闭。四下顿时变得一片黑暗，空气散发着一股呛人的味道，像是腐烂变质的肉。  
Charles伸手抽出魔杖点亮，他们身处一条狭窄、肮脏的走廊内。走廊四壁覆盖着灰白色的蛛网，蛛网中无数条腿慢慢地蠕动着。Charles顿时感到的耳朵发痒，他猜测可能有只蜘蛛落到了他的耳朵尖上，这个想法让他忍不住打了个冷颤。  
Erik的目光扫视了走廊一圈停留到了Charles脸上。  
“别看我了，我知道我的样子一定很可笑。十分钟后帽子失效，我就会变回原来的样子了。”  
“并不。”Erik摘掉了那只蜘蛛，然后吻了吻他的耳朵。  
“没有巫师知道Cotton住在哪儿，但不代表小精灵不知道。再走大约六十码是个小精灵俱乐部。据我所知，他的家养小精灵Field常常在那里通宵买醉。我们可以去那里碰碰运气。”Charles解释，“祖父做了很多关于家养小精灵的研究。他把它整理成书，不过没出版。两年前他和Magnus来看望我们的时候，他把它送给了我。我们走吧。”  
他们走了大概五分钟，视线变得开阔起来。  
他们藏好魔杖，顺着走廊进一个富丽堂皇的大厅里。大厅温暖明亮，地面铺着羊毛地毯，墙壁装饰着各种以小精灵为主人公的画。  
Charles和Erik经过它们，它们有的向他们脱帽致敬，有的热情地朝他们打招呼，还有一只穿着长袍的小精灵画像送给他们一串飞吻。  
除了小精灵，不少巫师的画像也夹杂其中，Charles认出了Moira，Moira和一只衣着气派的小精灵站在魔法部的喷泉前握手。画像下面写着Duke与SPEW荣誉会长Moira MacTaggert。  
Charles走过那张画像的时候，Moira冲他挥了挥手，这引起了她身旁那只小精灵的不满。  
大厅里挤满了衣着华丽的小精灵，有几对围在桌前打牌，有几对跟着音乐跳舞。  
Charles在他们中搜寻，最后他的目光停留在一个醉醺醺的小精灵身上。他和Erik对视了一眼，确定那就是Cotton的家养小精灵Field。  
他的个子比小精灵的平均身高还要矮一些，穿着灰色条纹长袍，金色的眼睛微微凸起，耳朵尖长着两撮白色的长毛，动作夸张而滑稽。如果他变成巫师的样子恐怕和Cotton一模一样。  
“好久不见了。Field。最近一切还好吗？”Charles走到小精灵旁边问道。  
“我认识你吗？”Field费力地睁开眼皮，手撑着吧台勉强直起身。  
接着Field连着打了好几个酒嗝，Charles皱起了鼻子。他至少喝了二十杯蜂蜜酒，否则味道不会这么呛人。  
“我真伤心。一个月前在埃克塞特，我们都喝多了——”Charles故意停顿，“你竟然忘记了。”  
“我真的记不清了。”Field警惕地看了Erik一眼，手指在口袋中摸索，但找了半天也没摸出怀表的表链。“我该走了。”  
“让我们多聊一会，你会想起来的。”  
Field没说话。  
“请让我介绍我的朋友，Hole，他在这里工作。”说道这里Erik捏了捏Charles的手，显然他对“朋友”这个称呼并不满意。“至少让我们请你喝一杯吧。”  
提到酒Field开始打量Charles，他凝视着Charles的眼睛，接着他身体晃了晃，Charles和Erik把他扶到了椅子上。Field的后背一沾到椅子瞬间仰着头睡着了。  
Charles拉着Erik往门外走，“他的脑子很乱，我花了点时间才找到。”  
这时，几个穿着黑色长袍的小精灵叫住了他们。  
“站住！”  
他们是Doherty和Boyle还有Huyg的家养小精灵，Erik曾经在傲罗指挥部见过他们。  
他正打算把他们统统击昏，Charles拉住他转过了身。  
“你们的帽子。”为首的那个小精灵停顿了一下，Charles的心悬了起来，如果他要求他们摘掉帽子，他们只能把他们统统石化了。而且，Charles感到他的身体已经开始恢复了，他的耳朵正在缩小，个子也越来越高。恐怕不出半分钟，他们就会变成人类的模样。  
“很好看，能告诉我在哪儿买的吗？”  
Charles松了口气，“博金博克，两个西可一顶。”

他们钻出小门的时候，身体迅速地膨胀了起来。等到门一关上，他们已经变回了原来的样子。  
他们没花多少时间就找到了Cotton的家。Cotton的家是栋一层的石砌房子，窗子黑洞洞的，屋外的花园种着不少蟹爪兰，不过因为缺少照料他们已经干枯，像一双双从地面伸出的手掌。  
大门旁边挂着一块小木牌，上面写着“在家”。  
Charles不认为按门铃Cotton会来应门，他先对门锁试了一个开锁咒，门没开。然后他把一块口香糖按在了门上。口香糖先是伸长成一长条，然后像尺蠖一曲一伸地钻进门缝内。  
不一会，门“咔哒”一声，从里面打开了。  
进入门内，Charles先是闻到一股点心和茶的味道，其中还夹杂着一丝金属的味道。  
他挥手点亮屋内的灯，然后他愣住了，因为Cotton背对着他们坐在沙发上，灯光直射在他那微微发亮的后脑勺上。他的样子仿佛知道Charles和Erik会来探望一样。  
Charles感到很不对劲，一切都太顺利了。他走过去，看到Cotton大睁着无神的眼睛，显然Cotton已经死去多时了。


End file.
